Time for some interference...
by Ella Afleck
Summary: Ella desides to take the show into her own hands...MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so it's not really humor i guess, but it's more that than anything else :-). Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. Other characters are copyright themselves.  
  
Setting: Roswell, NM  
What's happening: Ella and Maria are at The Crashdown, Ella is typing on her fanfic writing laptop and Maria is on break.  
  
Ella: OK, you all seriously need a new attitude. You do realize that this show has been called Wusswell, right?  
  
Maria: What do you mean?  
  
Ella: I love this show, but I must admit that it could be much more interesting.  
  
Maria: More interesting, huh?  
  
Ella: Yes, for example, more Alex. He is cool. More band stuff. Less Max and Liz or they just need to get back together.  
  
Maria: I've been saying that for so long, but of course, he loves her, he doesn't, it's very annoying.  
  
Ella: I agree. So that can be our first order of business.  
  
Maria: But what about Tess? Liz had said something about them having to be together or the world ends…stuff like that.  
  
Ella: Not to worry, she just needs to stay in town. Plus she's falling for Kyle.  
  
Maria: Tess and Kyle. Ew.  
  
Ella: I know. Disgusting. We also need to fix things with you and Michael.  
  
Maria: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Ella: Pick a boyfriend for crying out loud, Brody or Michael.  
  
Maria: Huh?  
  
Ella: Screw it, we're going with Michael. Brody's going away already.  
  
Maria: I am going out with Michael.  
  
Ella: Well now your going to act like it.  
  
::Liz walks over to table::  
  
Liz: Maria, your break's over. Would you like anything?  
  
Ella: Another Mountain Dew would be fine.  
  
Liz: Okay. Maria, you can get it. ::starts to walk off::  
  
Ella: Oh no you don't. I need to do some work. Sit down.  
  
Liz: O…K… ::sits down::  
  
Max: ::comes into the restaurant::   
  
Liz: MAX! What are you doing here?  
  
Max: I just came to see you. I can't stand this anymore. I love you, Liz.  
  
Liz: I know…I love you too.  
  
Instant Message from Mercury: EW. THIS SUCKS. I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ARE WRITING THIS MUSHY CRAP.  
  
IM response from Ella: DEAL WITH IT! YOU DON'T WATCH THIS SHOW, SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO SEE THESE 2 COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING IN LOVE AND STUFF AND NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.  
  
IM Mercury: FINE. END THIS SCENE QUICKLY.  
  
Max: We can't do anything though. I'm destined to be with Tess. We can't control out destinies.  
  
Ella: Huh? That's not what you're suppose today! Stupid Roswell writers! They're messing up my plans!  
  
Roswell writers: It's not us!  
  
Ella: Well then what is it?  
  
::Michael and Isabel enter in hopes that Ella can get them to figure it out::  
  
Ella: This wasn't your doing was it?  
  
Michael: No.  
  
Ella: Then why would Max say that?  
  
Isabel: He wouldn't, he's too in love with Liz.  
  
Ella: Who would do it? Tess would…but how could she get on the laptop  
  
::Ella looks down at keys that are typing themselves. This fanfic is no longer under her control.::  
  
Ella: What a bunch of crap. I still control what I say.  
  
::Grabs laptop::  
  
::Laptop moves away::  
  
::Grabs laptop again::  
  
::Laptop moves away again::  
  
::Grabs laptop and puts a force field around it that cannot be penetrated by anything except for her::  
  
::Force field is penetrated::   
  
Ella: You can't do that. It's a contradiction.  
  
::Force field is NOT penetrated::  
  
Ella: Tess, knock it off.  
  
Tess: ::whines:: But I'M suppose to be with Max! It's destiny!  
  
Ella: Well destiny sucks.  
  
Tess: But…  
  
Ella: You're not here anymore.  
  
::Tess disappears::  
  
Ella: Let's see, where was I? ::deletes the line Max said about destiny and does and instant replay::  
  
Liz: I know…I love you too.  
  
Instant Message from Mercury: EW. THIS STILL SUCKS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE WRITING THIS MUSHY CRAP. AGAIN.  
  
IM response from Ella: I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF.  
  
IM Mercury: FINE. RE-END THIS SCENE QUICKLY.   
  
Max: Forget destiny. We'll run away together.  
  
Maria: Whoa there. Ease up buddy.  
  
Ella: Don't worry, it's not happening.  
  
Liz: ::smiling that smile that Max is obsessed with:: Run away? We can't do that, Max. We're only in high school.  
  
Max: We'll elope.  
  
Liz: ::seriously:: No. We won't elope.  
  
Max: ::worried:: What do you mean?   
  
Liz: Well…um…  
  
Maria: Elope? At 17? Ew.  
  
Liz: Exactly. At least let us get out of high school. But just because we're not married doesn't mean there's nothing we can do about being in love.  
  
::they kiss::  
  
Maria: Finally! Now Liz, aren't you…Liz?  
  
::they are still kissing::  
  
Maria: Make them stop, I want to talk to Liz.  
  
Ella: ::bangs keys:: I can't. Stupid Roswell writers!  
  
Roswell writers: IT'S NOT US!  
  
Ella: YES IT IS! You always make kissing scenes way to long, this is your fault, now the character do it automatically!  
  
Roswell writer: Well, when you put it that way…  
  
Ella: It's out of my hands. I'm making everything else happen much faster, scene drag outs are getting dull.  
  
::Alex enters::  
  
Isabel: ::surprised:: Alex! What are you doing here?  
  
Alex: Honestly, I don't know. But I do know that I want to see you.  
  
Isabel: Really?  
  
Michael: ::whispered:: Spare me.  
  
Alex: Why don't we go around back and talk or something?  
  
Isabel: Um, yeah, talk or something. ::they both leave::  
  
Maria: Well, that's great. Now what do we do?  
  
IM from Mercury: MAKE OUT WITH ME, MICHAEL!  
  
IM from Ella: YOU DON'T EVEN WATCH THIS, YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO ADD YOUR COMMENTARY.  
  
IM from Mira: CAN I ADD COMMENTARY?  
  
IM Ella: NO. IF YOU DON'T WATCH THE SHOW, YOU CAN'T ADD ANYTHING.  
  
IM Mira: FINE. DIGIMON COMMENTARY IS MUCH MORE INTERESTING ANYWAY.  
  
Maria: Digimon commentary? Mercury wants to make out with Micheal? What the hell is going on?  
  
Ella: No comment. This fic is over. Bye.  
  
The End  
  
Sux, I know. Makes not sense, no plot. It was interesting to write, though. See ya, please review.  



End file.
